


catch you later, spiderman

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - SpiderMan, F/M, I guess???, Spiderman AU, i tagged it properly right?, idk how that fusion thing works tbh, percy's spiderman and rachel's mj, u know what's lit? spiderman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: After the battle in Prague, Rachel needs to find Percy first. Just to make sure he's okay. Not because she's, you know, in love with him or anything ridiculous like that.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	catch you later, spiderman

Rachel was running.

She’s leaping over debris, tripping over rubble, but she’s headed straight for the tall, bloodied boy standing in the center of it all.

“Percy!”

His messy curls bobbed as his head sharply turned. His green eyes widened and, instantly, he was limping to her too.

Panic attacked each sense, and Rachel ran faster to meet him, dropping her mace on the ground nearby. She didn’t care about the cars or the circling helicopters. Just the fact that her best friend, Percy Jackson, who was _Spider-Man_ , had somehow survived.

She sprinted faster, the distance between her and Percy growing shorter until she could reach out and pull him to her. 

Rachel stood on her tiptoes as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Percy pulled her close enough that their chests touched and he could lean his head on her shoulder. She ran a hand through his hair and looked to the grey sky, silently sending her thanks to anybody and everybody that he was okay.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” His voice was breathy and full of relief. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Is everybody else okay?” 

"Yeah, everyone’s okay,” she reassured him. 

Percy sighed something Rachel couldn’t hear, his voice muffled as he tucked his forehead in her shoulder. A beat of silence passed between them as he caught his breath.

“What happened?” He finally asked. 

The reality of the situation seemed to dawn on Rachel because she couldn’t think of what to say. She stuttered and fumbled before coming up with something. Part of her registered that she was still hugging Percy. 

“There was...there were the-the _drones_ and they were following us and then they just...stopped.” The words came out panicked and rushed. Rachel's eyes caught a strand of one of Percy’s curls as realization flooded her. “Was that you?”

“Yeah.” He pulled back like he couldn’t believe it himself. His sea-green eyes had a faraway look to them, and his eyes quickly surveyed the damage done to the city. 

Rachel swallowed the rest of her anxiety. She glanced back at the mace on the ground, trying to find some way to pick up the conversation.

“Uhm, I-I brought that.” She gestured to the thing wildly. “In case you’d need some help.”

Percy chuckled, his eyes crinkling up. “Thank you.”

Rachel can’t stop looking into his eyes. She really wants to hug him again. Instead, she reaches into her pocket, brushing a strand of curly hair behind her ear as she does. 

“There was this dude,” she brings out a small, broken necklace. It’s black, in the shape of a small portrait frame. “He said he...he worked for you. He gave me this.”

Percy gasped a little, his shoulders sagging as he took Rachel’s hands in his to inspect the broken necklace.

“No, no, no,” he curses and meets her eyes. “Rache, I’m so sorry, I had this dumb plan and I wrote it all down and I was gonna buy you thi-”

She can’t take it anymore. Rachel leans forward and presses her lips to his quickly. When she pulls back, Percy is staring at her as if she just won him a million dollars.

“You...you kissed me,” he said dumbly. His eyes were wide, but his mouth was turned up slightly. If they were in any normal situation, Rachel would have flashed a peace sign, shouted “deuces!” at the top of her lungs, and left to revel in her own mortification.

They weren’t in any normal situation, though.

Rachel nervously brushed a bang out of her eyes, a reminder to cut them again flashes in her head. She met Percy’s eyes.

“I don’t really have much luck getting close to people,” she said. Heat creeps up her cheeks as she continued. “You’re my best friend but you’re also my only friend. And, yeah, there are the people from art club, and Academic Decathlon but that’s more for my college applications and-”

Her voice dies down as Percy chuckled. He took a bold step forward and re-brushed her bangs off her forehead. Rachel was sure she resembled a fish out of the water, her mouth frozen mid-sentence.

“Rachel, I like you too.”

Those words took her by surprise. She blinked. Once, twice, _rebooting, rebooting._

Rachel smiled up at him. His sea-green eyes were shining with a relieved kind of joy.

Percy looks down suddenly, his fist hitting the palm of his hand lightly. “I’m...sorry your necklace is broken. It’s supposed to be represent-”

“The Picture of Dorian Gray,” they said together. Rachel’s smile grows into a full grin. 

“You remembered,” she said softly. It was her favorite book. Percy shrugged modestly, his smile only a fraction smaller than Rachel’s.

“I do listen when you talk, you know?”

Rachel laughed and leaned up on her tippy toes to peck his cheek. “I never doubted it.”

As she pulls back, Rachel notes his right fist, the one gripping his mask. She nodded at it nonchalantly, trying to ignore her own blush.

“Shouldn’t you get going, Spidey?” 

Percy shakes out his hair, a soft smile lifts his previously beaten features up. 

“Yeah...yeah!”

Rachel chuckled, stepping back. “ _Please_ don’t tell me you forgot you were Spider-Man.”

“Eh.” Percy’s voice came out muffled because of the mask. Rachel examines him. The wide, expressive eyes used to seem so haunting. Now that she knows it’s Percy, her best friend and something more, they’re much friendlier.

She turned on her heel to go, picking up her mace. She felt much lighter than she did before, which was weird because they were standing in the midst of destruction.

Before they could part ways, Rachel turned around and winked.

“Catch you later, Spiderman.”


End file.
